Baka to Serious Actor
by Cazark
Summary: This story will follow along Baka and Test typesetting (With great difficulty, with my mind) it's a Yoshii Akihisa X Hideyoshi Kinoshita with Toshimitsu Kubo loves Yoshii secretly moments. What would happen if Hideyoshi stepped in, how would Kubo truly act if Yoshii loved Hideyoshi? Would it be a battle for love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this idea kind of formed into my head but I think it's an idea I can attempt pursuing with great difficulties.

So Baka and test loved the anime don't know why straight away not only did I see Hideyoshi as a guy probably because I instantly recognised the English actor's voice who mind you also voiced Ciel Phantomhive.

I thought Shit he would make a great pairing with Yoshii then Kubo stepped in and he had a serious crush on Yoshii so serious he even loved the girl who was Yoshii in disguise.

So I thought what would happen if Hideyoshi stepped in, how would Kubo truly act if Yoshii loved Hideyoshi? Would it be a battle for love?

* * *

**Introduction**

This story will follow along Baka and Test typesetting (With great difficulty, with my mind) it's a Yoshii Akihisa X Hideyoshi Kinoshita with a Toshimitsu Kubo loves Yoshii secretly

**Paring**

Yoshii Akihisa X Hideyoshi Kinoshita

**Other Possible characters Involved**

Mizuki Himeji

Shouko Kirishima

Yuuji Sakamoto

Minami Shimada

Kouta Tsuchiya

Yuuko Kinoshita

Toshimitsu Kubo

* * *

Yoshii was running to school thinking "Oh I'm late oh I'm –ofh" Yoshii looks up "oh I'm going to be late now" as he rubs his nose as he looks up he notices a young strapping man thinking "Oh is that bread there's a 30 second rule."

Without a thought he looks at the boy who dropped the bread "Oh your Toshimitsu Kubo are you going to eat that?" The boy stops "Yes and what are you mad? It fell on the floor and I'm already late for class."

Kubo turns around to run to class as Yoshii asks "Can I have it?" Kubo stops and blushes as certain thoughts jump into his head. Kubo speaks "What? No you can't have it you could get sick" he quickly checks his watch "Oh no I'm really late now" rushing to class he blushes completely red thinking "No! I can't be in love with him, his is a guy a cute looking guy but still a guy I must purge these thoughts."

Kubo turns a corner as Yoshii quickly goes to grab the bread just as a man steps on the bread. Yoshii screams "No precious food, and NOW I REALLY LATE!" just as he bolts for the test.

Yoshii sits in class doing the test "Poor precious food" just as the girl next to him faints "Sir this girl is sick she needs to get to the nurses office" The test examiner responds "That's too bad I guess we already have a failure in class already" Yoshii responds "That's no fair she sick can't she take the test another day?"

The examiner responds "Rules are rules you get no second chances here and if you continue you will be joining her in the same class!" Yoshii quiets down "Fine, but first I'm taking her to the nurse bay then I'll finish this test" the examiner taps his watch as Yoshii brings the girl to the nurse's office and rushes back to finish his test.

On the next day Yoshii opens his test marks as he looks in utter disappointment at his scoring "What? I'm in class F" Yoshii sighs as he walks past the rooms noticing all the great stuff the upper classes get.

Upon reaching his room as he sits down first his cushion explodes when he sits on it Yoshii sighs as he puts his bag on the table which in turn also breaks "Sir the table broke" The teacher pulls out some super glue "Here use this."

Yoshii fixes the table and looks outside "This is going to be a crap year" Yuuji speaks up "Put up with it Yoshii you're the one that got yourself in this mess" Yoshii smiles "Oh you're in here too Yuuji" "His not the only one Yoshii" Yoshii looks in the direction of the voice "Minami's here too?"

Yoshii sighs as another old friend introduces himself "Hey Yoshii" Yoshii responses "Hey Kouta" another girl walks in the room as she speaks up "Hi everyone my name is Mizuki Himeji" Kouta runs up to take photos as Minami snaps Kouta's neck "Welcome Himeji it's great to have another girl in the class." Yoshii sighs sitting back in his chair thinking "Oh this year is going to be painfully boring."

As Yoshii finishes his train of thought another student walks in the class "Hey Yoshii" Yoshii looks up as his heart starts to beat rapidly "Hideyoshi what is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen doing here?" Hideyoshi responds "Ah thanks but I'm a guy" Yoshii blushes "Sorry but by going by looks you could of fooled me you have perfect skin, a great body granted a little undeveloped and these stunning eyes as well" Yoshii choughs "Sorry but those features could of fooled me!"

Hideyoshi smiles "Thanks but still a guy" Yoshii smiles while looking out the window it's going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshii grabs Hideyoshi's hand "I need your help" as Hideyoshi responds "What why?" Yoshii quickly replies "No time to explain" as he rushes off to the roof. Yoshii takes a deep breath as he turns to Hideyoshi "I would like you to be my Boyfriend."

Hideyoshi responds "No I'm a guy... Wait what?" Yoshii blushes lightly smiling as Hideyoshi continues "Why? Why boyfriend? Don't you mean girlfriend like every other guy in this school" Yoshii blushes even redder "No I do mean boyfriend I think you're the most beautiful guy I've ever met."

Hideyoshi blushes "But why me if you know I'm a guy?" Yoshii smiles flapping his arms around "Girls are so over rated look at Minami for example she breaks my back every time I'm starting to develop and Iron spine."

Hideyoshi asks "Why not Himeji then?" Yoshii thinks for a moment "Have you tasted her cooking? It's to die for" Hideyoshi response "Perfect there you go" Yoshii shakes his head and hands "It's really to die for I saw the light at the end of the tunnel after trying her food!" Hideyoshi looks surprised for a moment "Oh that type of dying."

Yoshii responses "No I wouldn't even ask a girl out" as he shuffles his feet Hideyoshi looks at Yoshii "Why not?" Yoshii blurts out "I'm in love with Hideyoshi" Hideyoshi looks stunned for a moment as Yoshii starts blushing 50 shades of red "I've been in love with you for a while and only just now I've finally have gotten the courage to ask you. You have great looks a kind gentle heart and the way you speak to me I just know I want to spend my life with you."

Hideyoshi sighs "I guess Karma's coming back to me" Yoshii stops smiling as he asks "What? Why?" Hideyoshi responds "When a guy asks me out I always say I'm already with someone his name is Yoshii Akihisa" Hideyoshi covers his mouth then continues to speak while blushing "I didn't say anything Ignore I just said anything."

Yoshii walks up to Hideyoshi "You use my name must mean you like something about me" Hideyoshi sighs "You're the only one in the school that refers to me as a guy and notices me, alright you're a big goofball and your dumber than a sack of potatoes." Yoshii looks stunned and shocked at Hideyoshi as he continues "But deep down I would admit you're got something that draws me to you I never acted on it though because my sisters a big..." Hideyoshi covers his mouth.

Yoshii looks at Hideyoshi "A big what?" Hideyoshi responds "Nothing but I would love to date you just promised me one thing" Yoshii smiles "anything for you" Hideyoshi responses "Just keep this between us I don't want my sister finding out I'll never here the end of it"

Yoshii looks sad "Ok, but I wanted to tell everyone how much I loved you." Hideyoshi sighs "Fine but keep it between Class F, Class A must never find out" Yoshii smiles "Ok can I um" Hideyoshi looks at Yoshii puzzled "Wha..." Yoshii kisses Hideyoshi stopping him from finishing his sentence Yoshii smiles blushing "I just really wanted to do it I couldn't resist" Hideyoshi blushes while stumbling words "Why um ah stop there?" Yoshii grabs Hideyoshi's hand "let's go tell everyone well class F."

Little did they know that there was an onlooker Kubo looks down "But Yoshii my love? Why her why not me? I thought you loved me" Yoshii runs into class with a big smile on his face "I have an announcement!" everyone looks at Yoshii's direction Yoshii kisses Hideyoshi smiling "That's my announcement" the students grab their cloaks, masks and weapons as they put Yoshii on trial.

"For breaking the bro code and getting a girlfriend we sentence you to death" Yoshii squirms around as Hideyoshi speaks out "Oh for the love of god I'm a guy therefore he has a boyfriend not a girlfriend."

The group turns to Hideyoshi "You don't need to lie for him." Hideyoshi sighs as he starts to yell "I am a god dam boy dammit".

Everyone screams "WHAT?" Hideyoshi sighs again "Yoshii loves a dude" The group lowers Yoshii apologising "You did not break the code you a not guilty." Hideyoshi looks at Yoshii "Well they took it rather calmly." Himeji runs up to Yoshii smiling warily with empty eyes "But but I have feelings for you."

Yoshii sighs "I could tell that but unfortunately I've been harbouring a secret, I've been gay my whole life I just didn't want my sister to know" Yoshii smiles awkwardly. Himeji still with empty eyes "That you could be the _donut to_ someone's banana or are you the banana_ to_ someone's_ donut_" she smiles wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshii smiles at Hideyoshi "Thanks for helping me out?" Hideyoshi sighs "Still I can't believe I snapped like that" Yoshii smiles "Look at it this way you shattered their dreams their dreams that you would forever be known as the 3rd gender named Hideyoshi."

Yoshii looks serious for a moment "But those last words Himeji said scared me not only the fact that she had her dead eyes when she said it, the fact that I don't know the answer am I the _donut to_ Hideyoshi's banana or are you the banana_ to_ Yoshii's_ donut_" Yoshii scratches his head.

Hideyoshi looked at Yoshii laughing "That boggles your mind why not alternate and see who's the better banana and donut." Yoshii smacks his hands together "Why didn't I think of that?" Hideyoshi smiles at Yoshii goofiness.

Yoshii turns to Hideyoshi "Why not this Friday?" Hideyoshi turns white "What? Aren't you getting a little over excited about that?" Yoshii looks at the sky standing his ground taking an extreme pose and a serious face "I must do this for future generations, I don't want to die never knowing who is the Banana and who the Donut is I must do this for all our pairing fans" as confetti explodes behind Yoshii.

Hideyoshi sighs "You taking this too seriously" he pulls a sheet out of his bag labelled **fanfiction** "Going by this graph I'm mostly considered the uke and you're rarely the uke. Though I would like to admit these pictures of you dressed as a girl is amazing needs a little work though."

Yoshii freezes in his tracks "What pictures?" Hideyoshi blushes "The ones Kouta sells" Yoshii looks dead in Hideyoshi's eyes "You mean the ones of you?" Hideyoshi looks dead in Yoshii's eyes "I maybe great at acting and cosplaying but I could never replicated you like this" Hideyoshi holds up a photo of Yoshii dressed in a maid dress.

Yoshii screams "NOT THAT ONE!" Hideyoshi smiles while looking at it "If that doesn't say uke I don't know what does." Yoshii pulls out a photo "How about these ones" Yoshii pulls out a series of photos containing Hideyoshi dressed and posing sexy as maids, nurses, vampires and even neko suits (Insert oh yeah sound track here).

Hideyoshi blushes doing the innocent girl pose "Yoshii-kun you brought all those photos of me" Yoshii stops then starts to feel guilty as soon as he lets his guard go Hideyoshi grabs them of his hands "Yoink! My Photo's now Yoshii, it pays to be a great actor" Yoshii whines "That's no fair" Hideyoshi smiles "That's no fair! How about the fact that there are more photos of me then you and that yours cost more than mine" as Hideyoshi waves the photos in Yoshii's face.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains a full on love scene somewhere in this chapter I'll let you know when it comes up.

* * *

Akihisa is kissing Hideyoshi smiling he asks "How exactly is this going to work?" Hideyoshi smiles at Akihisa "What do you mean?" Akihisa kisses Hideyoshi on the forehead "Who is exactly on top first?" Hideyoshi sighs "OMG really you're still debating about this?"

Akihisa does his goofy awkward smile "Yeah, how about Strip poker?" Hideyoshi sighs "Technically we are already at a draw seeing as we are already both naked." Akihisa thinks for a moment "Why not rock, paper, scissors then?"

Hideyoshi smiles "That wouldn't be fair you're going to choose scissors then paper then go for rock, I can kind of predict your next few moves." Akihisa sighs "Dam this is harder than I thought." Hideyoshi blushes "How about I lead you follow, let's see where the emotions lead us." Hideyoshi grabs Akihisa's hand as he blushes "ok."

Hideyoshi pulls Akihisa under the bed covers as he rolls over having his back towards Akihisa, he pulls Akihisa's arm over him as he blushes "I just wanted to know what this feels like." Akihisa smiles taking a deep breath of Hideyoshi's scent as he pulls him in closer making Hideyoshi blushing an even brighter pink. Akihisa speaks "I can agree with you there I've always at least wanted to hold you like this."

**WARNING! (Megaman style) this is where my dirty mind kicks in you have been warned again Megaman style!**

Hideyoshi rolls over smiling at Akihisa "I want to be held like this for a while I don't care if we get caught." Akihisa places his lips on Hideyoshi's neck and kisses him lightly Hideyoshi moans as Akihisa smiles mischievously sucking a little bit harder Akihisa pulls up smiling "Perfect I have now left my mark showing I own you."

Hideyoshi stops then blinks "Did you just give me a Hickey?" Akihisa smiles "Yep" Hideyoshi rolls over on top of Akihisa "Dam you where?" Akihisa touches the spot lightly "Here" Hideyoshi sighs "Thank god it's in an easy to cover spot, for that I'm going to punish you."

Hideyoshi blushes as he feels something rub his backside he kisses down hard on Akihisa's neck as he starts to breathe heavily "Now I own you" Hideyoshi smiles as Akihisa returns the smile "I can get used to this." Akihisa holds Hideyoshi in a loving embrace and flipping him over in the process. Akihisa follows he feelings for Hideyoshi as he slowly licks his way down kissing and biting down lightly on Hideyoshi's nipples.

Hideyoshi starts to moan even more as Akihisa continues to trail down engulfing his member then comes back to take longer trailed licks from the base up. Hideyoshi looks down at Akihisa as he blushes complete red. He looks away feeling completely embarrassed. Hideyoshi smiles at Akihisa which seems to stop Akihisa from feeling completely embarrassed.

Hideyoshi grabs Akihisa pulling him up for a kiss which surprised him for the moment he closes his eyes letting his emotions take control. Hideyoshi grasps both of their members moving his hand up and down slowly as Akihisa exhales leaning in for a deeper kiss.

Akihisa moans enjoying the moment immensely as his nuzzling Hideyoshi's neck, he whispers in his ear "I want you inside of me. I want you to take lead first and I want to know how exactly it feels" Hideyoshi simply nods at Akihisa.

Akihisa exhales deeply as Hideyoshi's first finger enters with the second and third following minutes later. Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa to make sure he isn't hurting much but it seems his in pleasure heaven at the moment.

Hideyoshi asks Akihisa "are you ready" as he simply just nods at Hideyoshi's question. Hideyoshi enters as Akihisa is gasping and breathing heavily as Hideyoshi waits a couple of moments before continuing.

Soon Akihisa was getting into the moment moaning like crazy enjoying the new feeling his receiving as Hideyoshi was enjoying it with him. It soon came to a finish as both boys were panting as Hideyoshi laid on top of Akihisa.

Akihisa moved Hideyoshi to the side pulling him in close as he kissed him on the forehead "That was fun" as he continued to breathe heavily as Hideyoshi just smiled resting his head on Akihisa. Akihisa continued "But next time I'm on top" as Hideyoshi slowly closing his eyes while Akihisa soon followed after.

Hideyoshi and Akihisa woke up suddenly after hearing a bang. They froze looking at each other before looking at the door as Akihisa heard a familiar voice. "Aki-kun" Akihisa freezes looking at Hideyoshi "its big sister Akira."

Kira Slams open the door as Akihisa pushes down Hideyoshi. "Aki-kun, give big sis a kiss on the..." She freezes in place giving dead eyes at Akihisa "Aki? Is there a girl under there?" Akihisa freezes as he starts to sweat "No sis what makes you ask that?" She points down at the clothing.

Akihisa continues "That's mine" Akira smiles widely "Even better Aki-kun that means your naked under there" as she rips off the blanket revealing two naked boys. She gives an even bigger smile as she grabs Hideyoshi running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on Baka to Test Serious Acting Classes...

* * *

Akihisa moved Hideyoshi to the side pulling him in close as he kissed him on the forehead "That was fun" as he continued to breathe heavily as Hideyoshi just smiled resting his head on Akihisa. Akihisa continued "But next time I'm on top" as Hideyoshi slowly closing his eyes while Akihisa soon followed after.

Hideyoshi and Akihisa woke up suddenly after hearing a bang. They froze looking at each other before looking at the door as Akihisa heard a familiar voice. "Aki-kun" Akihisa freezes looking at Hideyoshi "its big sister Akira."

Kira Slams open the door as Akihisa pushes down Hideyoshi. "Aki-kun, give big sis a kiss on the..." She freezes in place giving dead eyes at Akihisa "Aki? Is there a girl under there?" Akihisa freezes as he starts to sweat "No sis what makes you ask that?" She points down at the clothing.

Akihisa continues "That's mine" Akira smiles widely "Even better Aki-kun that means your naked under there" as she rips off the blanket revealing two naked boys. She gives an even bigger smile as she grabs Hideyoshi running out the door.

* * *

The Story continues...

Akira asks Hideyoshi "So what's your name young man, who exactly is the seme and Uke in this relationship?" Akihisa burst out the door dressed as he throws Hideyoshi his cloths "Leave Hideyoshi alone!"

Akira gets up "Is that how you treat you big sister after she comes to visit you?" As she tries to pull Akihisa in for a kiss "No" Akihisa pushes Akira away as Akira whines "Aki-kun?" "Not happening I love Hideyoshi!" Akihisa responds as Akira gets a mischievous grin "did Aki-kun finally get a boyfriend? Was someone getting bored of those girly magazines?"

Akihisa smiles thinking in his head "Yes she fell for my trap!" Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa as he sends a signal to him "What Magazines?" as Akihisa responds "Nothing to worry about"

Akira notes the sign language as she turns to the both of them slamming her hands down on the desk "Who is the Seme and who is the Uke?" They both freeze in place Akira looks deep in Akihisa eyes "Well?" Akihisa gulps "We don't know yet?"

Akira speaks non-chantly "Well then?" She stands up "Who was on top just now?" Akihisa looks at Hideyoshi and looks at him in motion to stay quiet. Akira smiles "Thanks for telling me Aki-kun you were the bottom."

Akihisa slams his foot on the ground "Dammit!" Akira smiles as she sits down "So Hideyoshi, tell me about yourself?" Akihisa sighs slumping down in a chair resting his head on the table in disappointment.

Akira speaks to Hideyoshi as Akihisa continues to sigh Akira turns to Akihisa "Grow up you big baby and tell me all the juicy gossip about the two of you" Akihisa looks at Akira with puppy dog eyes she looks at them before responding "They don't work on me."

Akihisa sighs again "After such a long time I finally admitted to Hideyoshi how much I was in love with him, we then told the class as I was almost killed in the process and Hideyoshi saved me. That was the first time and that's about it"

Akira whins "That's it oh I want to know everything, how was it like? All the juicy little details" Akihisa sighs "No!" Akira whins "But I want to make sure you guys are ok and give you tips." Akihisa responds "Still No!"

Akira whines again "Your no fun!" She continues muttering under her breath "Maybe I should watch the video footage." Akihisa responds "What?" Akira smiles waving her hand "Oh nothing! Well you boys have fun I'll be going now bye" she gives them a wink before leaving.

Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa "Well that was... I don't know what to say?" Akihisa sighs "Don't say anything please" Hideyoshi mutters under his breath "She reminds me of my sister" Akihisa ears twitch "How exactly does she remind you of your sister?" Hideyoshi sighs "The fact that she's into BL to an extent that she knows specific terms."

Akihisa responses "Oh is that why you didn't want class A to find out" Hideyoshi looks into Akihisa's eyes "If she finds out you know about that she will kill us both" Hideyoshi shakes him "SHE MUST NEVER FIND OUT" Akihisa pulls in Hideyoshi as his kissing him Akira screams behind the door "That's so cute" Akihisa sighs while smiling "I promise to not tell her" as they continue their kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

So I was blank in the head as I usually am, I used to be called the terminator at work because I acted like a robot but that's besides the point two ideas popped into my head sad not when I was on the toilet as most ideas come from it happened after a shower.

So two ideas as now a third just hit me, two what if scenarios what if Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi's sister went through her plan (I think it was in season 2) decided that she wanted to switch places with Hideyoshi while he was a secretly dating Akihisa or better yet what if Kubo told her that Hideyoshi might be secretly dating a guy what lengths would she go to find out the truth to make her YOAI filled dreamland a reality.

Second Idea was when their summon beasts actually spoke what was on their mind.

First let's see what happens if Yuuko decided to switch positions with Hideyoshi to find out whom his secret lover is.

* * *

Kubo approached Yuuko trying to hide his secret agenda "Hey Yuuko" Yuuko turns around "What do you want Kubo?" Kubo flinches "I don't want anything. I just wanted to ask how your sister is doing with her boyfriend."

Yuuko stops to think for a second "Sister I don't ha... I mean what this about a boyfriend?" Yuuko smiled mischievously "I've heard nothing about this but just as importantly why? Did you want to ask my bro...? I mean sister out?"

Kubo shakes his head thinking "No I couldn't cheat on Akihisa is bad enough I desired that secret brunet girl I will stay faithful to Akihisa Yoshii" Kubo looks at Yuuko seriously "No I have my eyes on someone else I'm just curious seeing as she has rejected every guy in this school so far in this school already what's so different about this guy?"

Yuuko screams "WHAT? How come every guy asks hi... her out but not me aren't I just as beautiful as hi-her?" She turns to look at and address everyone "Aren't I good enough for anyone here?" Everyone just flinches and mutters words under their breath. She turns to Kubo "What about you?"

Kubo adjusts his glasses as his glasses darken "Maybe if you weren't such an..." Yuuko looks at Kubo like she's about to rip out his jugular "Awesomely over attractive woman that makes every guy in the room lose all courage just before they are about to ask you out" as he freaks out.

Yuuko nods "I thought so! No guy has the balls in this school to ask me out." She looks at Kubo again "Did you see who the guy was?" Kubo blushes "No I have no idea who he is" Yuuko massages her fake beard "Time for Plan GB."

Yuuko grabs Hideyoshi as he enters the house pulling him into the room "So I heard someone got a secret." Hideyoshi blinks thinking in his head "OH SHIT! How did she find out about us?" Hideyoshi hides his fear "Who exactly has a secret?" Yuuko moves in close to Hideyoshi "Apparently someone in the class has eyes on me and afraid to ask me out"

Hideyoshi imagination kicks in "Woo-who dodged that bullet!" Hideyoshi responses "I have no idea who that possible could be?" Yuuko smiles evilly "That's why I want to put Plan GB into motion." Hideyoshi swallows "What's Plan GB?" Yuuko response "Gender Bender the plan is simple we switch roles I dress as you and infiltrate Class F while you play me in class A, What do you say?"

Hideyoshi shakes his head "Nope not happening" he turns around leaving the room as Yuuko speaks "You aren't hiding any secrets so what's there to lose?" Hideyoshi freezes and turns slowly "Yes there is the fact that I'm not a girl and clearly you have boobs that will only make life more difficult seeing as I am not a girl."

Yuuko being sly "That's why god invented padding." Hideyoshi blinks not liking where this is headed "and what you gonna make we wear panties as well it's bad enough I have to wear a skirt but briefs will show up under a skirt."

Yuuko stops to think for a moment "hmm I don't know if I have any I can burn after you worn them?" Hideyoshi blinks thinking "She can't be serious I can't let her go through with this I won't even be able to give Akihisa a heads up and even if I told him the class will be suspicious, What do I do?"

Yuuko smacks her hands "I do have some you can borrow with the least amount of transparency to hide your package down under." Hideyoshi sighs "What's your real plan Yuuko?" Yuuko smirks "I have no real agenda all I want to do is give advice to that certain someone so he can ask me out"

Hideyoshi blinks "You want to pretend to be me to give advice to someone on how to ask you out while I pretend to be you?" Yuuko blinks "No stupid not you, to ask me out" Hideyoshi sighs "But I will be you that day" Yuuko responses "I'll tell them to ask me out another day because I won't be myself that day."

Hideyoshi sighs "Fine but you must act like me no matter what and that means you need stop being a bi-uptight person." Yuuko yells "I'm not an uptight person!"

At school Yuuko hands Hideyoshi a device "What's this Yu-Hideyoshi?" Yuuko smiles "It's a listening device so I can hear what you saying just in case you act like someone else besides me"

Hideyoshi places his hand on his chest "I am a professional Actor I know how to be like y-better than you." Yuuko gets frustrated "Oh yeah?" Hideyoshi waves his finger in front of Yuuko "What did I teach you last night?" Yuuko gets frustrated more "I remember!"

Akihisa turns the corner "oh hey Hideyoshi I've mi..." Hideyoshi covers his mouth whispering in his ear so his sister doesn't hear "Akihisa it's me Hideyoshi my sister is going to be pretending to be me, do not! I repeat do not tip her off that we are dating." Hideyoshi turns to his sister grabbing the microphone out of her hand "Stupid little F grades talking so highly of themselves in front of me."

Akihisa stood there dumb folded as Yuuko responded "Well what do you... I mean you wanted to speak to me?" Akihisa snaps out of it "I-the class has been wondering to know where you were?" Hideyoshi sighs thinking "Nice save Akihisa" as he steps into class A.

Yuuko steps into class slamming the door open "Hey du-guys what's up?" Hideyoshi sighs in class as Kubo walks up to Hideyoshi "Hey Yuuko so about yesterday?" Hideyoshi looks at Kubo "What do you want?" Kubo blinks "about yesterday" Hideyoshi looks sternly at Kubo "Yes? Well I haven't got all afternoon" Kubo adjust his glass "and I wonder why no one wants to date you?" glass drops and smashes as time slows down as Yuuko bursts in the class "What did you say?"

Hideyoshi grabs Yuuko by the ear "Excuse me while I deal with my brother" he drags his sister out of the room slamming the door as he exits "What happened I though I was you and you were me? Your plan is going to backfire because of you." Yuuko blinks at Hideyoshi "Why didn't you say something?"

Hideyoshi looks at his sister "You busted in the room like a idiot just as he finished that sentence I didn't even have time to respond to that one now get back into class go tip off your soon to be lover so we can change cloths and get this done and over with."

Hideyoshi turns opening the door "My brother tried to save me back there, it was a twin's telepathy moment, where was oh yeah! Like I give-Like you guys would care anything about my se-dating life it's for me to know and you guys to find out?"

Yuuko goes back into the room thinking "Hideyoshi getting too serious I'm sure they are getting suspicious of me..." Yuuko looks up at the class as everyone's frozen "Oh-oh, ahem sorry guys I had a sudden connection with my sister that some was talking shit about m-her." Everyone continued doing what they were doing "so umm guys what you think about m-my sister?" Everyone look at her "Who's your sister?" Himeji asks politely.

Yuuko responses "Yuuko Kinoshita" Yuuji answers "You mean that ungrateful b-" Akihisa cover his mouth sending him a cryptic message though his eyes to Yuuji as he changes tones "Oh her she's ok I would never go out with her she's not my..." Yuuji gets electrocuted from behind as Shouko steps out from behind "Yuuji you are only supposed to look at me and think only of me" in a monotone voice as she pulls him out of class.

Yuuko looks at the others "O...K anyone else, how about you Kouta?" Kouta adjust his camera lens "Only in photos but I dare not approach to try get some I'm afraid she kill me she has such a mean aura around her" Yuuko starts to get agitated "Doesn't anyone here like her?"

Everyone's shuffling their feet as Minami speaks out "no one likes that ho enough about her, so tell us how you and Akihisa are doing?" Yuuko ears peak up as Hideyoshi walks into the room grabbing Yuuko "W-They are doing great thank you?" Hideyoshi slams the door shut "Yuu-Hideyoshi I'm sick and tired of this can we change back you got your answers no one like you because you unapproachable."

Yuuko response "But what's this about you and Akihisa?" Himeji steps outside the door "um" they both look in her direction "Hideyoshi why have you and Akihisa been avoiding each out does that mean you have broken up?" Hideyoshi looks wide eyed as Yuuko bust into play "No not at all. I just haven't been feeling myself at all this morning, so it would seems I have to talk about to my sister a little bit more" she smiles mischievously "We will be right back" Yuuko grabs Hideyoshi's hand and she runs into the girls bathroom.

Yuuko speaks "How dare my little brother hide his secret YAOI life from me?" Hideyoshi sighs "So that was your real agenda so who tipped you off?" Yuuko smiles "Kubo said he saw my little sister on the roof being asked out and accepting from another boy and I couldn't resist he said she rejected all these other times. Why did she accept this guy?"

Hideyoshi sighs can we get changed first and get out of her I feel uncomfortable in the girls toilet Yuuko nods realising she dragged her brother into the girls room. As they exit Yuuko asks "So why were you keeping it a big secret?" Hideyoshi "gee I wonder why? Maybe it's got to do with the fact you have a couple of hundred books in your cabinet filled with..."

Yuuko stops Hideyoshi mid sentenced with a stern look "Do you want to die a virgin?" Hideyoshi responses "I don't want to die... A virgin" Yuuko gets excited getting sparkly eyes "little brother has had some Boys Lo..." Hideyoshi stops her mid sentence this time "Do not over react now, now let me give you a bit of advice before I go repair all the damage you have done today. Lose that evil aura and maybe just maybe someone might ask you out too."

With that Hideyoshi leaves walking into Class F Akihisa responds "So ah Hidey-" Hideyoshi kisses Akihisa "Sorry I haven't been feeling myself lately but after that talk with my sister I seem to be A-Ok so what were we talking about?"

A cloud of smoke burst out of his ear as he lost his hearing in one ear and the microphone broke.

* * *

P.S. 1 - I realised there's a hidden joke here, down under refers to Australia therefore the joke is to hide the package in Australia. (I realise now how lame that joke sounds.)

How you enjoyed this spin off Hideyoshi took some incentive now so that Akihisa can know it's him and not his sister.

Also next chapter will involve a YAOI moment where Akihisa is the Seme so I can get that joke done and dusted. Chapter 8 will be what if their Shoukanji (Aka summoned beasts) speak their mind well owners mind?


	7. Chapter 7

So story contains YOAI again will warn you when that part comes up just like last time. Let's see how it goes then you guys can bitch and complain to me about shit like; That's not right Hideyoshi should act like this and Akihisa sound be like that.

Also tell me who you guys think could be the better Seme after reading both chapters beware I'm more on the romance side then well Dick goes in hole till they scream which is why I can't stand porn anyway moving on.

* * *

Akihisa smiles at Hideyoshi "I'm on top this time" Hideyoshi sighs "Oh not this again?" as both of them shivers for no reason Akihisa speaks "I have a feeling like we being watched by a girl no wait two girls." Hideyoshi shivers more "I think you and I know both of them"

Akihisa closes and locks the door and also closes all drapes and windows from a far they hear "Dammit". Akihisa laughs "I just heard my sister then now where were we" Akihisa is about to kiss Hideyoshi as he speaks pushing Akihisa away "Did you check for cameras?" Akihisa sighs "Unfortunately yes" he opens the cabinet showing at least 20 broken security cameras as Hideyoshi looks shocked at Akihisa "THAT many?" Akihisa sighs nodding his head "I think she wanted to get all angles."

Akihisa smiles goofy at Hideyoshi "Now where were we?"

**WARNING! WARNING! Skip this part if you don't like YOAI. However if you don't mind it don't let this bold font stop you. *wink* *wink***

Akihisa pulls in Hideyoshi tight taking in Hideyoshi scent "You smell beautiful like lavender scented leaves." Hideyoshi blushes "Thanks" Akihisa continues "You're like a goddess whose fell from the sky" Akihisa kisses Hideyoshi on the neck which in term makes him blush even more "again thanks."

Akihisa continues to kiss Hideyoshi as he slowly undresses Hideyoshi removing every piece of clothing. Akihisa picks up Hideyoshi bridal style not stopping the kiss as he places him in the bed. Akihisa removes his clothing at a speed that was almost on par with Hideyoshi as he jumps into bed with Hideyoshi as he snuggles with him.

Akihisa smiles at Hideyoshi as he cups his cheeks "You are more beautiful than any girl I've met." Hideyoshi blushes bright red "Thanks but I'm a guy your comparing a guys beauty to a girls!" Akihisa giggles "Well in all fairness I only like dudes so it's only fair that guys look more attractive to me than girls."

Hideyoshi lightly taps Akihisa on the back of the head "You dork!" Akihisa smiles at Hideyoshi "You mean my special dork" he giggles pulling in Hideyoshi to continue kissing him. Hideyoshi moans lightly at Akihisa gentle touch as he continues to feel up Hideyoshi. Akihisa licks his lips as he suckles on Hideyoshi's nipples as he wraps his hand around Hideyoshi member slowly stoking his member.

Hideyoshi moans as Akihisa giggles "You're so cute when you blush like that" Hideyoshi Blushes bright red at that remark. Akihisa goes down licking Hideyoshi's member as he moans loudly Akihisa inserts his fingers widening him slowly.

Akihisa stops to look at Hideyoshi just moving in close so Hideyoshi's ears are in line with Akihisa mouth "I'm going to go extra slow so that I can't hurt you" Akihisa smiles weakly as he enters Hideyoshi slowly.

Akihisa stops suddenly so Hideyoshi can adjust to the intrusion and new feelings his enduring. Akihisa kisses Hideyoshi so he can gain his attention elsewhere. Akihisa continues until his fully inside, he stops as he flips positions so that Hideyoshi is on top with Akihisa back to bed.

Akihisa smiles at Hideyoshi "You should feel the least amount of pain in this position" Hideyoshi smiles weakly at Akihisa as he rests his head on Akihisa chest whispering "Thank you" under his breath.

Akihisa smiles at Hideyoshi "No problems" Akihisa slowly starts to pick up the pace as Hideyoshi's pain turned more into pleasure. Soon Hideyoshi is in total pleasure now as they both build up to a final climax.

They scream out in pleasure in unison. Akihisa lays down as he places Hideyoshi head on his chest he watches Hideyoshi sleep as he soon falls asleep too. A couple of hours later Akihisa wakes up to Hideyoshi's smile "Hey Hideyoshi" he smiles back as Akihisa speaks up "I'm going to open up the blinds so I can see more of that Beautiful smile."

As soon as Akihisa opens the blinds he closes them again "Nope I'll settle for the lights." Hideyoshi gets up what could be so terrible as soon as he opens the blinds he too closes them just as quickly "I'm not imagining this but there are two pairs of red eyes" Akihisa nods "yep" he turns on the light "so um yeah I think one of them was my sister" Akihisa nods again "The other one was my sister so um yeah we going to snuggle and pretend what we saw outside never happened."

Akihisa turns off the light again "I'm going to leave it off maybe if we pretend they don't exist they will go away." Hideyoshi nods as they fall asleep again together with a pair of two hungry red eyes watching from outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on Baka to Test Serious Acting Classes...

A couple of hours later Akihisa wakes up to Hideyoshi's smile "Hey Hideyoshi" he smiles back as Akihisa speaks up "I'm going to open up the blinds so I can see more of that Beautiful smile."

As soon as Akihisa opens the blinds he closes them again "Nope I'll settle for the lights." Hideyoshi gets up what could be so terrible as soon as he opens the blinds he too closes them just as quickly "I'm not imagining this but there are two pairs of red eyes" Akihisa nods "yep" he turns on the light "so um yeah I think one of them was my sister" Akihisa nods again "The other one was my sister so um yeah we going to snuggle and pretend what we saw outside never happened."

Akihisa turns off the light again "I'm going to leave it off maybe if we pretend they don't exist they will go away." Hideyoshi nods as they fall asleep again together with a pair of two hungry red eyes watching from outside.

* * *

The Story continues... Kaoru Todo walks into the room "I have a special mission for the F class I would like you to test the new ESB system just Himeji won't be a part of the trail cause she's over powered. I just want to test the new system and I need some guinea pigs and there is no one better then you guys"

Akihisa whines "Why us?" Kaoru looks at them sternly "You guys would do the least amount of damage." She mutters under her breath "I hope!" Kaoru speaks up "have fun!" everyone sat uneasy as Minami spoke up "Well what's the worse that could possible happen?" "Summon!" Minami's little chibi form as she's wearing the school uniform Minami speaks up "oh that's so cute" as her little Chibi form speaks out "Maybe I should go out with Miharu Shimizu she seems to have a thing for me."

Everyone looked shocked at Minami "Ehhh?" she smacks her chibi "what a filthy mouth they have." Kouta joins in "Ok let's try, Summon!" Kouta's chibi form is now summoned also wearing the school uniform "Where's my weapon" Hideyoshi joins in "let's see mine, Summon!" Hideyoshi's chibi form is smiling "This is fun."

Himeji smiling "These guys are so cute" Kouta's chibi speaks out "You're not so bad your self can I flip your skirt?" Aiko Kudou smiles "Are you a cute little thing?" the little chibi smiles "Hai" she turns to Kudou "Say what woman's clothing do you like?" Kouta looks at Aiko "What?" Kouta's chibi speaks out "What don't I like I love all woman's clothing like when they cosplay as naughty nurses"

Aiko smiles mischievously "Oh is that so would you like to see what I'm wearing underneath" Kouta turns around "No" Kouta's Chibi speaks "HAI!" Yuuji responses oh "Looks like it speaks our mind or true feelings" Everyone looks at Hideyoshi's as he blushes "What?" Himeji asks "Who's the Seme in the relationship?" Hideyoshi blinks "Isn't that a little private?" Hideyoshi's chibi speaks "Akihisa-sempai but sometimes I would be though not all the time just sometimes?"

Everyone looks at Akihisa then back to Hideyoshi's "Who confessed first?" Akihisa starts to sweat as the Chibi speaks "Akihisa did first but I admitted to Aki that I have been using his name to get out of all the confessions guys keep giving me." Everyone asks one more time "What is your sex life like?" the chibi starts to speak "Well in bed... mufh" Hideyoshi comes his mouth "I think we have heard enough from this guy go pester someone else like?" Akihisa speaks out "Quick Yuuji what does a mage say after being spawned in warcraft 2?"

Yuuji responds "Who summoned me?" Yuuji's Chibi is summoned as Yuuji responses "Dammit how could you?" Shouko asks Yuuji "Can we get married?" as he responses "no" and his chibi joins in "not yet we are much too young" acting all innocent. Yuuji sighs "dammit stupid system" his chibi continues "But only if I get to motorboat those fun bags of yours I like it when you put my head in them" Yuuji freaks out Shouko responses "Like this?" she grabs his head pulling him in close "No" Yuji response as his Chibi continues "Hell yes let me motor boat those mama's"

Yuuji gets up quickly "Akihisa quick pronounce this" Akihisa looks at the board "Is it Kaku-sa-som-dai" Akihisa's Chibi is now summoned "What how?" he looks at the board again "That's cheating Yuuji." Yuuji looks at everyone "Quickly torment him now" Kubo bursts in the room "Leave Aki alone." Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa "What's the meaning of this?" Akihisa Chibi shakes his head "I have no idea? Wait I know Yuuji hand me that board Kubo read this" Kubo looks at the board and pronounces the word as his Chibi is now summoned. Kubo freaks "What's the meaning of this?"

Akihisa Chibi has a conversation with Kubo's Chibi

Akihisa's Chibi asks "Why did you call me Aki just now?"

Kubo's Chibi responses "What can't a man love another in secret?"

Akihisa's Chibi blushes "What?"

Kubo's Chibi responses "I love you Akihisa"

Akihisa's Chibi blushes "Sorry I'm taken and I love someone else"

Kubo's Chibi freaks "But why I thought you liked me when you stopped outside and asked if you could have that bread that fell out of my mouth"

Everyone looks at Akihisa as he shakes his head.

Akihisa's chibi crosses his arms "What I was starving because I hadn't had anything to eat and I don't like to waste food"

Kubo's Chibi looks angry "What you were just leading me on?"

Akihisa's Chibi responses "What god no I like men only but like I said I love someone else" as he grabs Hideyoshi Chibi's hands and starts making out with Hideyoshi's Chibi.

Akihisa Freaks out "Why is this happening to me?" as he starts blushing like crazy he gets up quickly smacking his chibi away "Ow! That hurt like crazy but it was a sacrifice I must make." Hideyoshi's Chibi stands up to Akihisa "Why did you do that for? I was enjoying that" Hideyoshi blushes as Akihisa response "I feel what my mine feels and if you two start making out now it will be like having virtual sex!"

Kubo's Chibi responses "Oh really?" as he starts making out with Akihisa's Chibi Akihisa freaks out "No!" as he smacks Kubo's chibi away picking up his own "That's not fair!" picking up his Chibi holding it against his chest like a baby. Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa "Is it me or does Akihisa look like a father protecting his child!"

Kouta's Chibi speaks up "That looks like fun" as it walks up to Yuuji's chibi and starts kissing him. Everyone freaks as Yuuji turns to Shoko "hey none of this is my fault!" Shoko speaks "Is Yuuji cheating on me?" as she pulls out a whip as he responses "It's not my fault Kouta started it first" Yuuji's Chibi pushes Kouta's Chibi away and responses "Maybe if it goes to hell with Shoko!" He turns to Shoko "See nothing to kill me over" Kouta's chibi pouts "No fair!" it walks up to Aiko tugging on her skirt "Can you hold me?" Aiko smiles "Isn't he cute! I can't say no" As she picks him up he starts rubbing his head against her breasts "Oh isn't he a little feisty"

Kouta Reponses "Hey stop teasing me Aiko" as Kouta's Chibi speaks "Why can't I unhook your bra?" Kouta freaks out as Aiko looks at Kouta "Silly because I'm not wearing any!" Kouta passes out from blood loss.

Kaoru Todo walks into the room "So everyone how did the test go?" She freezes in place as she looks around:

Akihisa is passed out from excitement with Hideyoshi trying to shake him awake as Akihisa's and Hideyoshi's chibis are making out with each other.

Minami and her Chibi are getting tortured by Miharu and her Chibi

Himeji is passed out on the floor.

Kouta is passed out on the floor from blood loss as his Chibi is motor boating Aiko.

Yuuji is being tied up with his Chibi by Shoko and hers

Kubo is also crying with his chibi.

Kaoru shakes her head "How the hell did this all happen?"

* * *

In that certain scenario that's what I would expect write a review tell me what you think did I go a little too extreme.

But the way I'm not too sure if I could continue this but i have an idea for another story which I need to still write but If i get any ideas for this one I'll continue it with great difficulty.


	9. Chapter 9

So lets finally finish this story and I'll see how my brain turns out the ending.

* * *

Hideyoshi turns to Akihisa while blushing speaks "Sorry about what happen at the last trial Akihisa." Akihisa sighs "The fact that the new system made our avatars has minds of their own and attempted to make out with each other. All the while Kubo flat out admitting his feelings to me while his avatar was playing dirty and trying to make out with my avatar in hopes it would persuade me to leave you. Yeah I feel sorry for myself."

Hideyoshi puts his thumbs together "You make it sound worse that way." Akihisa puts a big smile on "If you were in my shoes Hideyoshi wouldn't you do the same?" Hideyoshi puts his finger to his chin "I wouldn't say I would trick Kubo into summoning his avatar to find out why he was calling you 'His Aki' i would use my superior acting skills to make Kubo spill the beans but..."

Hideyoshi places a quick kiss on Akihisa cheek while cuddling him "I do admit the way you picked up your avatar made you look like a great father figure." Akihisa turns bright red blowing steam out of his ears while he shakes his hands in embarrassment "I was only protecting myself god knows what could of happened if I kept experiencing what my avatar was experiencing."

Hideyoshi whispers "Passing out from pleasure making it look lake you came to school wearing extra white pants... Yeah!" Akihisa turns to Hideyoshi "What did you say?" Hideyoshi responds "Nothing Akihisa" Akihisa looks at the sky as Hideyoshi continues "What you thinking about Aki"

Akihisa looks down "I wonder what the future holds for us?" Hideyoshi sits up looking at Akihisa "Let me grab my crystal ball and find out for you." Akihisa looks at Hideyoshi "Hideyoshi making a sarcastic joke that's new and besides..." Akihisa looks up "that was a rhetorical question."

Hideyoshi lies down on Akihisa lap while looking up at him "Well your guess is as good as the person next to you but wouldn't that make life boring knowing what was going to happen." Akihisa looks down "At least it would make tests easier"

Hideyoshi smiles "Oh course you would be the first one to abuse that" Akihisa shrugs his shoulders while stroking Hideyoshi's hair "Well just saying I would" just then an exam answer sheet flies by Hideyoshi speaks "Don't even think about moving to grab it." Akihisa sighs "It was obviously a trap why else would it fly by after our discussion."

Hideyoshi smiles "Back a little bit to an older topic I wonder what you would be like as a father." Akihisa laughs "A crappy one I barely eat anything proper it's only thanks to my sister I eat actually food only when I cook. Oh god the old memories of when she brought these entire boxes of energy drink cans of multiple flavours and I had to drink about 40 of them a day."

Hideyoshi laughs "Yeah I remember that it looked like you were smuggling in energy drinks to class, however that aside you are a great cook" Akihisa smiles "Only because my mum and sister couldn't cook for peanuts."

Hideyoshi comments "Be thankful your sister isn't Himeji" Akihisa goes pale white "Do not remind me! Anyway what happened to you? Didn't you say you have a steel Stomach?" Hideyoshi sighs "Even the Great and Mighty Hideyoshi Kinoshita has to fallen to Himeji's cooking."

Akihisa smiles "We all have weakness in something but tell you what, if we have a family together I'll gladly be your strength if you can be mine." Hideyoshi looks at Akihisa "it's like you leave it open for discussion fix your wording Akihisa not if more like when. I would say the possibility of a future together is very high."

Akihisa looks at Hideyoshi sharing a sweet passionate kiss "I'll gladly be yours and you can be mine."

* * *

Alright all done can't think of anything better than this. It's like a sweet reminiscing moment when you sit with your lover and talk about all the shit that happens in the past. Like that moment when you deciding to skied down a two story flight of stairs with a blanket because you weren't watching what you were doing, just me? OK.

I tried something different hope you like the ending.


End file.
